


Worship

by theweakestthing



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi shows Yata just how submissive he actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

"Y-you're such a fucking sadistic bastard," Yata spat, blushing up to the tip of his ears. He was trying to focus on that one crack that rang along his bedroom ceiling, rather than the boy lapping at him between his legs. Fushimi looked up with a loud wet pop, Yata snapped his head down at the noise. 

"Oh, sweet innocent Misaki, you are so very wrong," Fushimi's tone mocking as was his smirk, his lips were wet and a line of saliva trailed from those lips to between Yata's legs.  
Yata wondered how his night had gone so wrong, he'd spent the day hanging out at the bar and mostly skateboarding around town. He had come home to find the monkey waiting for him, he silently cursed himself for not changing the lock already. 

Yata had no idea of the fire he had lit in Fushimi with his careless words. Fushimi both loved and cursed that part of Yata; his innocence made him blind to so many things and had he been less so things may have been different, but this was just one of the things that made the boy his Misaki and Fushimi wanted be Yata's first everything. He wanted to be Yata's everything and he wanted Yata's everything, since the boy was everything to him. 

He would never directly say so, but his actions screamed for the other's attention. Everything he did belied his true feelings, things he would never, could never vocalise. 

_Misaki look at me, look at only me, I'm all you need, you're all I need, I'll do whatever it takes to have you look at only me, you're mine and I'm yours, I see only you._

No one ever got in their way until one seriously injured the other, but they'd both bark at the intrusion on their small world. Even before the betrayal everyone saw what was between them and left them to it, but the idiots seemed incapable of showing their emotions in any direct manner. 

It tore at Fushimi, Misaki's innocent blindness to his longing and need for the other's undivided attention. He realised that their small world had shattered the day they'd entered HOMRA, it wasn't even his idea. There were now people vying for a piece of Misaki's attention and the boy began to see less and less of him. They even lived together and he had to compete with all these others for his attention, Misaki had only seen him before so suddenly not being the centre of the other's world had shaken him to the core. And that damned Mikoto-san, Fushimi seemed to be no match for the Red King, when Mikoto was around Fushimi became invisible. 

Fushimi felt betrayed, Misaki had turned his gaze from Fushimi, had forgotten that he was even there. Had brought people into their world without his permission or maybe Misaki had just left their world for a bigger one, leaving him on the outside looking in. His Misaki was leaving him behind, was forgetting about him, didn't look at only him anymore. Fushimi could only think of one way to be the only thing that Misaki saw, to be the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing to come to his mind in when he woke.   
If I can't have all of your love, then I'll have all of your hate.

Fushimi destroyed everything that Misaki held dear in that one moment in the alley way, finger nails dragging across his collarbone, face contorted with sick glee. The look on Misaki's face was so much sweeter than he had imagined, he lapped it up like the dog he was. He felt a dizzying high in the aftermath, laughing to himself manically. 

_That's it Misaki, hate me, let that hate consume you, let it be everything that you see, everything that you hear, everything that you smell, everything that you feel, let it consume you until there's nothing left but your hate for me._

Fushimi knew how to manipulate Misaki, toyed with him like a child. He knew the exact arrangement of words that would set Misaki on fire, but he didn't need those, not anymore. All he had to do was be within eyeshot of the other and everything else would disappear, nothing else was important anymore. He would twist that name on his tongue just to thirstily drink in the reaction, but it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. 

Their meetings or collisions were too sparse for Fushimi's liking, he ached for those eyes when they weren't on him. The world lost all its colour or at least dulled, he couldn't tell, couldn't care. He felt suffocated and confined, like his world was suddenly too small for even him. He could only breathe under that firey gaze, he only really felt alive in those moments everything else felt washed out and distant. He felt like he was dying and that gaze was his lifeline. 

Fushimi couldn't take it anymore, he hadn't seen Misaki for almost four months and he was starting to lose it. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, could barely see, could barely think, could hardly breathe. He had to get the other's attention somehow, he was starving for it. His intention was to break into Misaki's apartment and had tried his old key on a whim, a smile cracked along his face as the key turned in the lock. He didn't really know what he was going to do when Misaki got home, he just needed the other's eyes on him and only him.

He was waiting on the same old couch that they had gotten together when he heard the lock turning, he did his best to look as casual as possible. The look on Yata's face was priceless and Fushimi could finally breathe, could think, could see. 

"Welcome home, Mi-sa-ki," Fushimi sing-songed obviously pleased with himself, Yata stomped over to him screaming obscenities. They quickly fell into their usual scuffle and insults, but somehow they had ended up in Yata's bed with Fushimi on top. And the look on his Misaki's face froze him and he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to.

And here they were, Fushimi finally acting like the dog he was, lapping at Yata swallowing every scrap of attention greedily. Yata was looking away from him at the ceiling and fighting every noise that threatened to spill from his mouth. Fushimi didn't mind, the fierce blush clawing up Yata's throat and catching at the tip of his ears was enough for now.

" Y-you're such a fucking sadistic bastard," everything he had felt since he first set eyes on Yata swept over Fushimi in clawing waves.

"Oh, sweet innocent Misaki, you are so very wrong," his tone and smile hid emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He was then determined to show Yata exactly how he was wrong and took all of the other in his mouth. A surprised gasp left Yata and Fushimi took that moment to rid the other of his shorts and underwear, positioning himself more firmly between those soft supple thighs. 

Fushimi pulled away before Yata could reach his climax, he wanted to make this as long and as enjoyable for the other as possible. Yata whined at the loss despite himself and just stared dumbly at Fushimi as he removed his jacket, waist coat and shirt. Yata's eyes caught on the mark on his collarbone, just as Fushimi had wanted. Lips twisted into a snarl as Yata leaned forward and sank his teeth into the mark, Fushimi released a shuddering gasp.

_See what you do to me, even your most venomous hatred is more than enough for me._

He pried Yata away from him and took those dripping lips in a desperate kiss, the force of it brought them together in a collision of lips, tongue and teeth. He tasted his own flesh and blood on Yata's lips, he thought that he would let Yata drink every last drop of it if he wanted. Fingers tangled painfully in his hair, they twisted and pulled him away. Panting, Fushimi caressed Yata's face, fingers softly stroking over forehead, nose, chin and cheeks until they pushed gently into that warm wet mouth. 

"Suck," it sounded like an order, but was really a plea. Yata bit the fingers, not as hard as he might have were he not so affected by the hazy look in Fushimi's eyes. The fingers left his mouth and another hand urged him to remove his shirt, when he was able to see again Fushimi's face was centimetres from his own. Their lips met again and Yata yelped into Fushimi's mouth when a wet finger poked at his entrance and slipped inside. Another hand gently caressed his member as the finger moved in and out of him, the sensation overwhelmed him and he couldn't think anymore. 

Then there are more fingers spreading him apart and it hurt, but it was difficult to focus on one thing when there was a mouth and two hands on different parts of him. He moaned as Fushimi pulled back and watched as the others pulled his trousers and underwear down to his knees, he made eye contact with Yata as he spread saliva all over his hand and coated his penis in it. 

Reality hit Yata like a bucket of water and fear crossed his face, Fushimi was going to be inside him and he wasn't really sure if he wanted it. The loudest voice in his head was ruled by his urgent need with a smaller voice telling him that this is what he always wanted, had yearned for Fushimi to come back to him. Another voice, that had been the loudest at the start and had gotten quieter and quieter as things began to shift, was still telling him not to trust the other, that he was a traitor.

Fushimi rubbed himself against Yata's entrance, pulling the other from his thoughts with a gasp. Yata screwed his eye shut as the other pushed inside, slowly spreading him apart. He gripped Fushimi's shoulders, curled his toes and bit his lip trying to keep any noise from escaping. Fushimi stilled deep inside him, it hurt a lot and there was nothing to distract him from the feeling of complete fullness. 

"Look at me, Mi-sa-ki," Fushimi said, voice full of need. Yata slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the other, Fushimi was visibly shaking from the effort of holding himself up and not moving his hips. Yata gazed into eyes inches from his own and relaxed at what he saw there, blue eyes swam with something more than desire, something that Yata couldn't name in his current state. 

Look Misaki, see what you do to me, see my devotion, I'm offering myself to you, accept this offering.

"M-move, idiot mokey," Yata groaned and Fushimi didn't need telling twice, he hiked Yata's legs over his shoulders. He pulled out deliberately slow to the tip and then rammed in with all the force he could muster. Yata cried and took the other's face and hair in his hands and pulled and scratched and pushed. He was pressed up against the wall and practically doubled over as Fushimi tried to wring Yata, drawing forth only ecstasy. "Hmmnn-faster stupid monkey," Yata whined twisting his fingers in dark hair, Fushimi obediently obliged and latched his mouth onto the mark over the other's collarbone. 

_See how submissive I am, Misaki, it's all for you, it always has been._

Misaki was his God, his world, his everything. He offered himself up wanting only the other's attention. Misaki was the God he worshiped and the temple he prayed on his knees at. Misaki was his Sun, the star he orbited. All he felt for Miskai was adoration and he paled in comparison, he wasn't worthy of even the tiniest scrap off attention the other threw him, but that didn't stop him from hungrily consuming all of it. 

_Please, Misaki, please, please, ah, Misaki, Misaki, I'm yours, take all of me, take it all, Misaki, Misaki, ah, Misaki, take it, take it all, Misaki, take me._

Fushimi didn't know he was voicing his thoughts against Yata's neck, the other whined and felt the heat consume him. Yata was thrilled at the submissive sounds, he had never been so turned on. He pulled Fushimi up by the hair and set his mouth to bothering the ever abused mark, he easily drew blood. 

Fushimi's entire body prickled with electricity at the sensation, causing his movements to become wanton and erratic. Yata sunk his teeth in deeper and whined helplessly as he came between them, he pulled back, mouth agape and body shuddering in the aftermath. Fushimi followed shortly after, shivering and letting out a gasp of Misaki's name. They stayed there, foreheads slumped together, hair matted to skin, chests heaving, still joined together for some time. 

Neither wanted to move and shatter the small world they had created here, they both knew that the second they were apart they'd be at each other's throats again. It's painful and they're hesitant, but time waits for no one and Fushimi's phone rings. The walls around them crumble and nothing has changed.


End file.
